twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ate The Hamburgers, Wearing The Hats
Ate The Hamburgers, Wearing The Hats is the 17th episode of season one, and the 17th episode overall. Plot While dropping Jake off at Alan and Charlie’s, Judith gives Alan her divorce lawyer’s bills, and a Life Insurance renewal plan for Alan, in case he dies and cannot pay the legal fees and alimony. This angers Alan, and he announces to Judith’s face that the custody of Jake would go to Charlie in case he dies after Judith’s dies. Judith tries to argue, and leaves to keep the matter quiet. As Charlie thanks Alan for letting be able to take care of Jake in case he passes away, Alan admits he was just saying that to make Judith angry and Charlie later finds out, however, that he would not get custody, and Jake would go to their cousin Jerry and his wife Fey, who are agriculture professors in Coventry Rhode Island. Charlie, hurt at his brother’s decision, leaves for some drinks. The next day Evelyn visits Jake. When she finds out the reason of Charlie’s sulking, she also becomes angry with Alan, especially because of the fact that Alan chose his cousins over his dear mother. While playing Basket Ball with Charlie, Alan leaves Jake in care of him. After Alan leaves, Jake falls, and receives injury on his back head. Thinking quickly, Charlie take Jake to the hospital, and fills out a form for him, bribes a patient to let Jake get fixed first. After Jake gets fixed, Charlie brings him back, and they walk in on Alan, who is in a discussion with Evelyn, who had decided to change her Medical Power of Attorney from Alan to Charlie. Though, Charlie tried to lie to Alan, Alan ends up knowing about the incident anyway. Seeing the way Charlie responsibly took care of Jake, Alan decides to name Charlie the caretaker of Jake, should Judith and Alan die. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Marin Hinkle *Holland Taylor Guest Starring Kris Iyer as Dr. Prajneep Quotes Scene 1 *'Alan: '''Uh, if Mom's ever in a coma, you're the one who has to decide to pull the plug. *'Charlie:' Pull. *'Alan Evelyn on phone:' Al right mom, Charlie’s on board. Scene 2 *'Charlie out Jake's hospital form:' Last name: Harper. First Name: Jacob? *'Jake:' Umm-Hmm. *'Charlie:' Jacob. I knew that. Middle name... *'Jake:' You don't know? *'Charlie:' What? Of course I know. I wanna see if you know, you fell on your head dude. *'Jake:' David. *'Charlie:' Wow, Jacob David. They really went full Old Testament on you, didn't they? Allergies? *'Jake: I dunno. *'Charlie: '''Is there anything you that makes you sick? *'Jake: I ate a worm once. *'Charlie:' No allergies. Have you ever had the following? Measles? *'Jake:' I dunno. *'Charlie:' Mumps? *'Jake:' I dunno. *'Charlie:' Chicken pox? *'Jake: '''Is that the one with the spots? *'Charlie:' Yeah. *'Jake:' I dunno. *'Charlie:' Family History? Well your grandmother's always been a pain in the ass. Trivia *In this episode it is revealed that Jake's full name is '''Jacob David Harper'. * Rose does not appear in this episode. Title quotation from Charlie, as he attempts to cover the fact that Jake has stitches from a basketball accident. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1